Hewo, Mistah
by Pimocchi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal pendek bagaimana takdir Levi bertemu Eren muda pertama kali. Takdir tidak perlu datang muluk-muluk, mewah atau cetar membahana. Terkadang ia hadir sesederhana minuman oksidasi untuk menyatukan dua hati. seme!Levi x uke!Eren, older!Levi x younger!Eren. Enjoy, Read and Review.
**Disclaimer** : This work belongs to Pimocchi, but Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine. The great cover picture of this story is not mine either, sadly. Credits to the great owners as always.

 **Pairing** : Levi/ Eren a.k.a **seme**!Levi x **uke**!Eren

Sometimes I was wondering if _I can make another stories_ _themed with Riren pairing or others_? Because this far I only made any with my favorite ship ever, Ereri. So.. let's see if I am good enough to try the anti-mainstream in this kind of field haha xD

.

Btw, fanfik ini terinspirasi oleh anak SD yang jajan depan sekolahan.

Dia beli 2 risoles, 1 donat. Mungkin disuruh emaknya. Atau bapaknya. Entahlah.

Intinya gitulah pokoknya.

Kok gak nyambung ya...

Just Enjoy, Read and Review!

* * *

" _You must find a boy your own age. Someone mild and beautiful to be your lover. Someone who will tremble for your touch, offer you a marguerite by its long stem with his eyes lowered. Someone whose fingers are a poem_."

― Janet Fitch, White Oleander

.

" _Anda harus menemukan_ _seorang_ _anak laki-laki_ _se_ _usia Anda. Seseorang_ _yang_ _ringan dan indah untuk_ _di_ _jadi_ _kan sebagai_ _kekasih_ _Anda_ _. Seseorang yang akan gemetar untuk sentuhan Anda, menawarkan_ _sekuntum_ marguerite (bunga daisy yang bernuansa putih, pink, kuning atau ungu. Ia mekar sepanjang musim panas) _dengan batang_ _nya yang_ _panjang dengan matanya diturunkan. Seseorang yang jari-jar_ _inya adalah_ _sebuah_ _puis_ _i._ "

― Janet Fitch , White Oleander

* * *

Hanya cerita pendek bagaimana takdir Levi bertemu Eren muda pertama kali.

Takdir tidak perlu datang muluk-muluk, mewah atau cetar membahana. Terkadang ia hadir sesederhana minuman oksidasi untuk menyatukan dua hati.

* * *

 **Hewo, Mistah**

Levi mendapati dirinya melempar pandang pada seorang anak laki-laki di seberang taman. Surai acak-acakan, dapat dihitung tiga daun maple gugur asyik bertengger disana.

Lalu pupil inosen itu membulat; mantap menatap takjub seorang Ackerman bak Superman dadakan mendarat dekat halaman rumah.

Sekali itu, ia jatuh.

Hatinya jatuh.

Sepasang manik hijau menyipit, senyuman manis mengembang. Pipi tambun itu memerah meski bercak kotor lumpur membuat noda disana-sini. Sinar matahari menyoroti lengkungan bibir yang mengapit satu gigi ompong tadi; bocah itu malaikat.

Levi Ackerman hanya diam. Ia yakin benar hatinya telah jatuh.

Tanpa dasar, ke dalam jurang bernama cinta ironis —sarat dosa jika ia tak bergaul dengan waktu dan penuh kesabaran bila ia mau bersetubuh ria bersama penantian panjang penyedot umur.

.

.

.

Mata biru kelabu mendelik tajam memandang bayang serupa di depan cermin. Remaja berwajah sebal menatap balik. Kulit pucat, kantung panda menangkup kelopak serta bibir manyun telungkup ke bawah menghiasi kanvas ciptaan Tuhan. Levi Ackerman jarang perawatan, tidur malam hanya 3 jam ditambah tugas seabrek membuatnya alami penuaan dini.

Tas ransel diseret malas dari atas meja belajar, perlahan kaki langsing mengetuk lantai pelan. Lambat sambil mengelendot lelah meraba dinding, Levi menuruni tangga. Bau gurih tumisan bawang putih juga pedas gongsengan cabai dan merica menonjok hidung. Sontak ia bersin-bersin hebat. Ingus muncrat ke mana-mana.

" _What the fuck_ , Farlan. Huaaaakchiuuu..!" biji biru asap yang tadinya merah gara-gara kurang istirahat kini berair. Si pemilik malah mengucek cuping hidung mengakibatkan bagian lain jadi merona lembek.

"Selamat pagi, Levi." Sapa seorang laki-laki lebih tua 2 tahun dari Levi. Sepasang mata abu-abu hangat menyambut salutan kesal si remaja pucat. Farlan Church tertawa pelan mengamati penampilan kusut tetangganya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau pandai masak, tapi tolong jangan —huaahcuuk! Demi bokong Titan, ini bau bumbu masakan atau granat siap ledak? Oh, _shit_." Umpat Levi kesekian kali pagi itu menyadari kerah baju seragam ternodai cairang bening dari organ pernapasan.

"Burung berkicau dan subuh datang, kau menyambut esok dengan rutukan.. Hei, Romeo. Diamlah sejenak, rasakan sejuk hembusan udara penyelimut hari," timpal Farlan. Tangan kanan menelungkup di depan dada, sedang yang kiri menggenggam gagang teflon berisi telur dadar, "Sang malaikat kecil mengendap dalam semak, mencari jalan kembali ke pelukan si Romeo." Suara dibuat melengking kemudian dramatis di akhir. Farlan tersenyum lembut, kini dua lengan membuka lebar. Kepala mengedik pelan, dua alis terangkat naik.

"Ugh, berhentilah kuliah sastra. Pusing aku mendengar puisimu," jemari kurus meraih piring porselen lalu sibuk menumpuki pancake dengan sirup maple, mentega ditambah beberapa potong keju dadu; sarapan favoritnya.

"Kau perlu kuliah sastra untuk mengerti bahasa, Levi. Mungkin juga untuk merubah kosakatamu sedikit lebih sopan, tak sengaja melatihmu lebih komunikatif. Hm.." manggut Farlan. Yang diceramahi cuek bebek mengunyah suapan-suapan besar penuh benda empuk berwarna kuning krem.

" _Fuck_.." Levi menggeram lirih sembari menandaskan sesendok surga di hadapan.

Gigitan dilandaskan ke permukaan basah semi padat. Menyebar, harum susu memenuhi rongga mulut. Lunak teksturnya menari-nari di antara geraham kemudian mampir meleleh di atas indera pengecap. Asin pula gurih menyesap sampai ujung lidah, disusul rasa ekstasi ketika ia mengulum lama-lama bentuk kubus yang lumat seirama gesekan papilla kasar-kasar.

Dari ujung ruang Farlan hanya menggeleng mafhum. Diletakkannya omelet pedas ke kotak makan adik sepupunya, Isabel Magnolia, dan omelet kelebihan parutan cheddar dalam bekal si teman cebol.

" _As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words_ , Levi." Ucap tetangga baik hati berambut blond ke arah remaja kelabakan yang mondar-mandir panik mencari buku PR matematika.

" _Shit_.. Bisa mati kalau tugas selama seminggu penuh hilang." Tumpukan majalah diobrak-abrik asal, sepatu kets setengah tertali diseret melintasi karpet bulu beruang di ruang tamu.

Beruntung Nyonya Ackerman sibuk bekerja.

Levi tidak memerhatikan perkataan Farlan sama sekali. Kecuali yang didengarnya hanya kata _love_.

 _Iya, benar, Farlan_. _Aku cinta keju_ , bisiknya seraya meneteng helm guna pengaman saat naik sepeda menuju sekolah.

"Wuuuuhhhss.. Ngeng ngeng!" kepalan tambun menari-nari di udara. Sinar matahari memantul tajam dalam kilatan basah tangan _tan_. Suara kicauan burung menggaung di pelataran asri mirip hutan mini pinggir kota.

"Bu Hulu! Malko Polo pipis di helana!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan. Matanya sebiru langit, namun kerlingannya menunjukkan tingkat kecerdasan berbeda.

"Armin, tunjukkan Ibu Guru dimana Marco. Ayo!" bak diajak keliling dunia, Armin mengangguk yakin dan segera menggeret lengan si guru pembimbing puas. Alis gemuknya yang biasa melengkung ramah kini menukik penuh kemantaban.

"Hayo, Ibu Hulu! Hepat, hepat yuk!"

Suasana hari itu sangatlah ramai. Bukan akibat macet kebocoran emisi, tawuran antar mahasiswa atau pun demo jomblo-jomblo menderita melainkan gara-gara rombongan anak-anak SD kelas 1 sampai 3 yang merayakan Hari Hijau Sedunia di taman paru-paru kota.

Ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, kandang macan, mangkok putar, tak lupa pula roda putar laris diserbu monster-monster kecil penuh antusiasme. Beberapa guru maupun orangtua yang mendampingi dibuat senang juga kewalahan. Tapi namanya anak-anak, masalah apa pun ada-ada saja ulahnya. Entah Marco ―bocah laki-laki baik hati berambut dan berbintik pipi cokelat―yang ngompol karena nyeri melihat ketinggian perosotan dewasa, lain lagi Jean ―bocah laki-laki sombong tentang pengalaman menunggang kuda pertamanya―yang bolak-balik lari dari kandang macan ke ayunan pamer gaya lari kuda poni kesayangan atau Mikasa ―gadis oriental jelita berambut sepunggung lebat―yang sering melirik malu-malu kepada seorang bocah penyendiri di atas lapangan pasir.

"Nguwing nguwing jess jess jess!" boneka figur idola di panjatkan sampai atas gundukan pasir, layaknya Spiderman bosan dengan gedung tinggi pencakar langit dan ganti hobi mendaki gunung via kereta api.

"Woooaaahhh, jeduaghk!" Tragis, si pahlawan seketika naas saat kerikil-kerikil di atas tumpukan sengaja diambrukkan menimpa superhero mini dwiwarna. Biru-merah jadi berbalut debu, memudarkan kinclong botak kepalanya yang sebagian tertutup topeng hitam dan motif jaring-jaring laba-laba.

"H-hallo." Tiba-tiba gadis cantik berdarah Amerika blaster Asia tadi menghampiri anak kelas 1 yang sibuk main di kotak pasir.

"Eh? Hewo.." Merasa dipanggil, bocah laki-laki itu mendongak. Sebulir, dua bulir keringat gemuk turun melintasi kening kencangnya kemudian jatuh menghempas butiran pasir halus; membentuk cekungan bundar gelap di atas permukaan.

Terdengar pekikan pelan dari si gadis. Rupanya ia tak mengira bakal disambut manik memukau warna hijau emerald ―seperti kaca patri tertembus cahaya mentari pagi, gemerlapan bak kristal bening memancarkan warna alam. Memesona siapa pun yang membelalang orbs tersebut. Menghipnotis, membuat _blank_.

"Ha.. Ha-hallo, aku Mikasa Akkerman." Agak gemetaran gugup, Mikasa menyodorkan tangan putih langsat yang langsung dibalas oleh tangan cokelat berbercak abu-abu muda.

"Hewo, Mikasa. Aku Ewen." Eren menyunggingkan senyum lebar inosen ―tipe gigi taring nampak jelas, namun mata melengkung sipit macam bulan sabit―yang terkesan ramah juga manis.

Pupil eboni membelalak canggung, pipi mulus bersemu merah. Mikasa megap-megap beraturan.

Eren bangkit dari posisi jongkok, berakhir dengan level mata sejajar si teman baru. Dua telapak kotor dia tepuk-tepukkan ke celana pendek, lanjut mampir mengusap jidat. Alhasil malah memperparah kusamnya bawahan seragam ditambah meratakan tanah kering di dahi jadi lempung lengket tipis karena tangan semi basah keringat.

Jorok.

 _Jorok tapi cakep_ , kira-kira begitulah batin Mikasa.

"Mikasa owang mana? Soalnya aku belum pewnah punya teman secantik Mikasa heheh.." sahut Eren tanpa dosa. Seusianya, omongan jenis itu biasa dikata 'polos' dan dihargai dengan pujian atau gelak geli.

Di lain sisi, para remaja kelebihan hormon sering menggunakannya sehari-hari hingga ganti sebutan jadi 'gombalan'. Hujan makian dan cacian sudah lazim diterima. Kontras memang.

Beda umur, beda respon. Kecuali seumuran, maka sama responnya.

Contoh : Mikasa yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa tiba-tiba megap-megap hebat. Ia tak salah dengar. Eren menyebutnya _cantik_.

 _Cantik_..

Perdana di hidupnya, seorang lawan jenis menyatakan dirinya _cantik_. Padahal baru bertemu juga belum lama saling mengenal.

Orangtuanya tidak masuk hitungan, mereka _well_.. _orang tua_.

"Elen! Wah ada Mikasa!" dari kejauhan tampak Armin tergopoh mendekat, Raut muka riang berniat main bersama dua teman kesayangan, "Mikasa.. Mikasa asma?! Bu Huluuu tolooong!" jeritnya histeris tatkala sudah di ujung pandang menjumpai gadis oriental mengulur-tarik nafas umpama ikan kurang oksigen. Armin kalang kabut balik ke markas di mana kumpulan para pembimbing membereskan kekacauan anak-anak didiknya.

Menyadari kebenaran akan keabnormalan nafas Mikasa, Eren panik. Fokus ingin membantu teman jelita, dia mencengkeram kedua bahu Mikasa kencang. Manik tajam menusuk lekat-lekat, yang dipandangi pingsan di tempat.

Faktanya, Mikasa tak beriwayat menderita asma dan ia tak sadarkan diri akibat berhalusinasi Eren bakal menciumnya. Tidak kuat menahan gejolak di dada, ia mengikhlaskan raga ambruk dalam pelukan sang cinta pertama.

.

.

.

"Leeeviiii, kenapa kita juooomblooooh…" erang kuat-kuat seseorang di samping kuping remaja bantet. Tangan pucat mengetok jidat poni berantakan, mengakibatkan kacamata tebal merosot tak dihiraukan.

Terik matahari menyoroti dua remaja tanggung sepulang sekolah. Angin semilir menghantam wajah, hembusan hangat menambah lembab keringat di sela lipatan tubuh. Levi menggeram jengkel gara-gara makhluk mengelendot padanya ini tidak mau lepas macam lintah.

"Demi bokong Titan, Hanji.. Jangan teriak dekat telingaku, _shitty four-eyes_." Levi mendorong si teman perempuan tomboi jauh-jauh. Bukannya terlempar, Hanji malah menabrak tembok jalanan kemudian membal balik ke arah Levi.

"Inilah akhir kita, _friendmate_. Ketabrak mobil, mati jomblo. Kepleset kulit pisang, mati jomblo. Kesedak ludah, mati jomblo. Hwaaaahh.." bak serigala gagal meraung, Hanji tersedak liur sendiri.

" _Fucking_ _grubby_." Dari belakang, orang yang lewat mungkin akan mengira kalau Levi dan Hanji adalah pasangan mabuk asmara. Mepet-mepet pas jalan, saling tunyul-tunyulan kepala manja, ngobrol mesra disambi dorong-dorongan bergairah.

Itu kalau sudut pandang dari belakang.

Dari depan?

Orang yang papasan di muka bakal mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ini berdua musuhan atau gemas saling caplok-caplokan?

Mepet-mepet pas jalan sih iya, tapi niatnya buat juangkalin salah satu dari mereka biar keluar dari batas trotoar. Tonyok-tonyokan kepala bukan masalah manja, melainkan iler sekalian peluh asam Hanji terlajur luber ke mana-mana di seragam Levi. Dorong-dorongan bergairah? Antara Levi dan Hanji konteksnya jadi berubah : dorong-dorongan penuh _gairah saling bunuh_ , iya.

Bukan tipe pacaran ideal.

"Leeeevviii… Belikan aku minuuuumm… Wao wao diriku hauss sangattt.." makin siang, makin kurang waras si Hanji Zoe.

Makin tak waras Hanji Zoe, makin naik pitam pula Levi Ackerman.

"Duit mana." Tanya Levi cepat. Buru-buru baiknya ia menjauh dari alien satu ini.

"Adanya yang gosokan." Jawab Hanji enteng, setengah limbung mendekati bangku taman yang kosong.

"Mana gosokannya." Ujar Levi tak sabaran. Bagai muncul persimpangan di pinggir kening, ia menghembuskan nafas besar-besar.

"Sebentar, di dompetku. Leeeeviii jahattt.. Masa biarkan cewek yang bayar?" tangan kucel meraba-raba ransel kasar. Sekian detik berlalu, rabaan berubah perkosaan beringas ke dalam isi tas, "Nih! Dasar cowok boncel." Sesuatu melambung ke langit lalu timpalan terik mentari membuatnya silau, sulit ditebak warnanya : Reguler, Gold atau Platinum?

Cuek tanda tidak peduli, pemuda bermanik biru asap mencoba tangkap benda yang dilempar si teman. Setahu Levi, kartu kredit itu persegi panjang. Bukan bundar.

" _The shitty fuck_ , Hanji." Puas sembari tiduran lemas di sisi lain mesin vendor, Hanji Zoe terpingkal-pingkal. Sedang laki-laki ganteng tadi siap meledak.

Di telapak basah Levi, nangkring sebuah koin 1000 rupiah jadul bekas kerokan dengan santainya. Permukaan menghitam karena terlalu sering dipakai. Tekstur licin minyakan dan berbau aneh.

"Gosokan _is ndasmu_!" umpat Levi meletup-letup.

Kata orang, kebanyakan marah bisa memicu penuaan dini. Mending tua usia muda daripada harus mati gila memendam emosi gegara Hanji Zoe semata.

"Ayolah Levi, buang jauh-jauh rasa negatifmu! Tarik nafass.. Kentutkan.. Tarik nafaaas.. Kentuuut.. HA HA HA HA kau mesti lihat wajahmu!"

Dendam kesumat, Levi Ackerman memasang kuda-kuda. Kaleng minuman diangkat tinggi-tinggi bertarget utama kepala gadis kumal yang merosot di atas tempat duduk kayu. Mata memicing bak elang plus kaki kanan diseret mundur selangkah. Satu.. dua.. tiga!

Bwooooshh…

Wadah alumunium terbang menembus udara. Bayangan hitamnya melaju kencang menuju figur terbahak tak sadar sebagai sasaran tembak. Waktu bergerak lambat dan Levi tidak sudi berkedip demi menyaksikan momen melegakan hati.

Sayang dia kurang memerhatikan arah mata angin juga posisi umpan. Akibatnya, si tabung alumunium meleset dari mangsa sebenarnya. Terus melintasi semak belakang kursi setelah itu mendarat dengan bunyi gemeresak keras. MISI GAGAL.

Hanji tambah tergelak bebas. Suara _manly-girly_ nya lepas bak campuran Popeye dan Woodpecker.

Baru kaki akan dilangkahkan mantap-mantap mendekati Hanji untuk menimpuknya dengan tinju sendiri, Levi mendapati gerakan di balik rimbun hijau dari sudut matanya.

Merasakan diamnya sang sohib, Hanji ikut melototi rerumputan penasaran.

Renyah ranting patah disusul desiran daun bergoyang. Mulanya dia pikir hanya sejoli hewan pengerat sedang buat anak di semak mengisengi mereka.

Tapi nyatanya tak lama kemudian Levi mendapati dirinya melempar pandang pada seorang anak laki-laki di seberang taman. Surai acak-acakan, dapat dihitung tiga daun maple gugur asyik bertengger disana.

Lalu pupil inosen itu membulat; mantap menatap takjub seorang Ackerman bak Superman dadakan mendarat dekat halaman rumah.

Masih melongo, dua pasang mata kaget siswa SMP memandang tubuh mungil jogging ke arah mereka.

"He- Hewo, Mistah!" terengah-engah, seorang anak beraksen cadel mengulurkan kaleng soda yang terlempar tragis tadi.

Hening.

"Ibumu mana, Nak? Ya ampuuunn kamu imuttt!" loncat dari tongkrongannya, Hanji bertengger depan bocah bersurai cokelat antusias. Jemari lengket bekas ekskresi cairan tubuh menggeliat-geliat gemas, padahal yang diincar pelukan mundur sedikit gemetaran.

"Tante kenapa?" tanya si manusia muda canggung. Kaleng soda diremas dua tangan, langkah bingung antara maju ke depan mengembalikan barang atau kabur dengan melempar ke belakang.

"Tan-tante?!" ringkik ngeri Hanji. Levi tertawa.

"Siapa namamu, bocah? _Not bad_." jongkok sepantaran tinggi anak SD, Levi menumpukan lengan di atas lutut kaki kanan yang ditekuk. Sekejap, mata besar emerald mengedar was-was sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan iris biru asap. Hangat elektrik tenggelam pesona dingin lautan.

"Ewen, mistah." Malu-malu tapi nafsu, Eren membelalakkan indera penglihatan lebar-lebar. Rupanya ada letupan-letupan ketertarikan dalam dirinya, "Mistah siapa?" seraya mengulum senyum, Eren mengambil jarak dekat-dekat. Bibir bawah digigit lucu dan pipi menggelembung polos seakan membendung banyak pertanyaan, kelopak mata berbulu lebat dikedipkan manis.

"Levi." Mengangkat satu alis tipis heran juga mulut nungging puas remaja tanggung menimpali, "Tante itu Hanji namanya." Bunyi erangan tidak setuju terdengar dari bangku taman. Eren 'hehehe' ria saja.

"Jadi ehem, Ewen.. Kenapa ada di sini sendirian? Tidak baik keluyuran tanpa pengawasan." Levi sedikit curiga tentang asal muasal bocah satu ini. Tidak ada jajan, tidak ada tukang jualan tiba-tiba ia muncul menenteng kaleng dingin korban lemparan. Bukannya buruk sangka ―jujur saja Levi berusaha jauhi _negative thinking_ ―tapi dia takut kalau-kalau Ewen adalah arwah tuyul gentayangan yang bangun gara-gara tertimpuk alumunium terbang.

"Ewen ingin pulangkan ini," botol berembun berpindah tangan, "Um.. Sebenawnya.." manik hijau dialihkan tak fokus. Kewaspadaan Levi dan Hanji bertambah ketika Eren menoleh berulangkali ke belakang. Apa ini perangkap? Jelas bahwa niatan si bocah TK lebih dari sekedar memulangkan benda tabung wadah minuman.

"Mistah, tolong ajawi Ewen.." masih menyimak gelagat Eren, Levi memberikan kaleng soda ke Hanji yang menggelepar kehausan akibat panas mendera hari. Begitu pereda haus berada di genggaman, terburu-buru gadis berkacamata membuka tutup metalnya. Beberapa usahanya meleset akibat telapak basah keringat dan uap air.

"Ajari apa? Kakak tidak begitu bisa banyak hal." Spontanitas Levi punya rencana tentang jawaban untuk menolak apapun permintaan si bocah supaya dia dapat bergegas pulang lalu telanjang bulat di kamar sambil menikmati segelas jumbo es teh.

"Tolong ajawi Ewen ciuman, mistah Levi."

Jelas, padat, inosen.

Bak guyuran seember balok es mencair di tengah siang sepanas gurun Arabia, Levi kaku di tempat.

Hanji dalam upaya merusak segel minuman berujung kandas 100%, sebab ia lupa jika kaleng soda yang ia miliki sudah melayang tinggi, terbang jauh dan terperosok ke tanah keras sebelum menyudahi perjalanannya di depan wajah melongo kaget pernyataan Eren.

Cairan berbau gula dan karbonasi menyembur mirip gunung berapi penuh lava; muncrat gegara kocokan tertahan.

Sunyi.

Levi meneguk ludah pelan.

Senyap.

Hanji menganga dengan kepala terendam muntahan _softdrink_.

Tidak bergeming, Eren memaku postur tegap. Mata bersinar sarat hasrat untuk belajar.

Jangan panggil dia seorang Ackerman sejati kalau Levi tidak berani mengambil tantangan di muka.

"Oke, Nak. Tak masalah." seringai tampan terkembang berani. Eren merinding dan Hanji kehabisan kata.

 _Not bad_ , sergah batin Levi. Paling tidak kini rencana telanjang bulat sepulang sekolah nyatanya bersponsor anak ingusan tak sadar omongan polos berbuntut dosa.


End file.
